reality_show_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Charm School 1
' ''Charm School 1, znane również jako Tipsy, lakier i łzy'' to pierwszy sezon reality-show o tym samym tytule. Prowadzi go komediowa aktorka Mo'Nique, pomagają jej Livia i Shawn. Szesnaście uczestniczek walczy w różnych konkurencjach o 100,000$ i tytuł "Królowej Szkoły Szyku". About ''Czy z rozwydrzonych, zepsutych dziewuch można zrobić grzeczne dziewczynki i prawdziwe damy? W Charm School to możliwe. Nie będzie jednak łatwo - Mo'Nique już się o to postara! Co tydzień uczestniczki programu staną przed kolejnym zadaniem, co tydzień jedna z nich odpadnie... Będzie krew, pot, ale także tipsy, lakier i... łzy! Commandments *1. Be Classy, Not Trashy *2. Give To The Needy *3. Act Like a Queen, Have Good Manners *4. Have a Good Sense of Style *5. Be a Friend To The Earth *6. Control Your Anger *7. Always Stay Kind Contestants Episode Progress Confessionals Episodes '''No More Sluts Każda dziewczyna zostaje przyprowadzona po kolei do domu i opowiada dlaczego zgłosiła się do programu. Hard Candy, żeby zarobić na siebie i swoje dzieci, postanowiła uprawiać nierząd. Teraz jest nauczycielką i nienawidzi siebie za to co robiła. Latina i Bonbon chcą być prawdziwymi damami, ale nie potrafią odpuścić sobie jakiejś pyskówki. Moneypenny brzydzi się siebie, gdyż pracowała jako prostytutka w nocnych programach telewizyjnych - chce się zmienić na lepsze i zerwać z tym wizerunkiem. Pussy chce w końcu zarobić coś bez łamania prawa. Bazuka pragnie się zmienić, by móc wyjechać na Eurowizję, co jest jej marzeniem. Jaguar oraz Lioness chcą zerwać ze swoimi wizerunkami, by pokazać, że potrafią być damami. Bambi obsesyjnie marzy się kariera, chce w końcu przestać wszędzie się wpychać i pragnie mieć normalne życie, ale to jest silniejsze od niej. Mad Dog napluła na psycholog, która skrytykowała jej styl życia i dała jej parę rad, groził jej sąd, jednak dzięki programowi może się zmienić. Bitchie ma już dosyć tego, że ludzie postrzegają ją za lafiryndę, a Faraya za gangsterkę. Black Jo chce umieć sobą kontrolować i nauczyć się mówić "nie" oraz nabrać dobrych manier. Barbie chce się zmienić dla dzieci, które ją opuściły - chce pokazać swoją drugą stronę, chce żeby jej pociechy do niej wróciły. Kappa chce nauczyć się walczyć z problemami i zerwać ze złymi nałogami. Dyrektorką tego domu jest Mo'Nique. Dwie osoby zostały wprowadzone, by pomóc jej w eliminacjach: edytor popularnego magazynu Shawn i właścicielka agencji Livia. Każdy uczestnik ma pseudonim, który go opisuje, np. Esperanza ma Latina, gdyż płynie w niej latynoska krew, a Stef Lioness, ponieważ jest sprytna, przebiegła, dzika i szalona jak to zwierzę. Na swoim pierwszym zadaniu dziewczyny muszą zmierzyć się z nocą w obozie. Muszą przespacerować godzinę przez las dźwigając ciężkie rzeczy, aby następnie się zatrzymać i spędzić noc w namiotach. Dziewczęta zostają podzielone na dwie losowe zespoły. Pierwszy tworzą Bambi, Bitchie, Lioness, Black Jo, Jaguar, Barbie, Kappa i Latina, a drugi Bazuka, Pussy, Mad Dog, Moneypenny, Bonbon, Faraya, Bingo i Hard Candy. Latina od razu stwierdza, że taka wędrówka jest jej czułym punktem i nie da rady tyle przejść. Pierwsza do kempingu dochodzi drużyna druga, jednak mają problem z ustawieniem namiotu. Bonbon traci cierpliwość, gdy nikt nie chce pomóc jej rozpalić ogniska. Wykrzykuje dziewczynom, że są szujami i wcale nie chcą się zmienić oraz są łase na pieniądze. Pussy wdaje się w pyskówkę z koleżanką. Zarzuca jej, że chce skłócić dziewczyny. Hard Candy próbuje wszystkich pouczać i ciągle użala się nad swoją przeszłością. Wszystkie mają jej dosyć, ale ona sama zdaje się tego nie dostrzegać. W końcu i drużyna pierwsza dociera na kemping. Wszystkie starają się współpracować, jednak okazuje się, że w namiocie jest zbyt mało miejsca i ktoś będzie musiał przenocować na dworze. Dziewczyny wytypowują Barbie, gdyż jest najstarsza i ich zdaniem najbardziej odporna na zimno oraz deszcz w efekcie czego kobieta robi im awanturę. Bambi i Lioness starają się ją uspokoić. Black Jo ma dosyć kłótni, zaczyna płakać po czym wydziera się na Barbie. Jaguar i Kappa rozpalają ognisko, a Bitchie stwierdza, że robią to źle w skutek czego Jaguar się wścieka i wytykuje jej wady. W drużynie drugiej niespodziewanie Bingo wyciąga z torby piwo. Uczestniczki są bardzo zaskoczone, radzą jej, żeby to schowała, bo inaczej może zostać wydalona z programu. Dziewczyna jednak wydaje się być głucha na ich uwagi i pije piwo. Okazuje się, że kobieta ma słabą głowę albo wcześniej już coś wzięła, bo zaczyna wymiotować, a następnie sikać na środek namiotu. Wszystkie są wściekłe, Moneypenny ze złości policzkuje Bingo. Bingo decyduje jednak, że nie powie o tym Mo'Nique. Faraya i Pussy zaprzyjaźniają się oraz obie próbują uknuć intrygę przeciwko Moneypenny. Późną nocą Livia dociera do obozu, aby zobaczyć jak dziewczyny sobie radzą. Jest przerażona widząc w jakim stanie są dziewczyny. Każe Black Jo oraz Latinie wziąć się w garść, ponieważ wyglądają fatalnie. Widzi pijaną Bingo i jest naprawdę zaskoczona. Widzi jednak też czerwony ślad na jej policzku. Pyta kto to zrobił. Mad Dog kłamie mówiąc, że sama się uderzyła. Pussy i Faraya wydają przyjaciółkę oraz mówią, że Moneypenny ją spoliczkowała. Livia, Mo'Nique i Shawn jednogłośnie decydują, że drużyna numer 1 wygrywa zadanie. Uczestniczki z tego zespołu są bardzo zadowolone. Faraya i Pussy są wściekłe, o porażkę obarczają Moneypenny. Mad Dog również jest zła, jednak o porażkę obwinia Pussy, Farayę i Bingo mówiąc im prosto w twarz, że to one powinny wylądować na dywaniku, a jeśli któraś z nich nie odpadnie - będzie naprawdę zaskoczona. Moneypenny broni się mówiąc, że działała pod wpływem impulsu, a Bingo i tak nie jest zła, a nawet potem niczego nie będzie pamiętać. Wszystkie dziewczyny znajdują się w sali. Mo'Nique i jej asystenci myślą kogo z przegranej drużyny wysłać na dywanik. Faraya i Pussy mówią, że Moneypenny uderzyła Bingo. Mo'Nique jest przerażona. Wzywa do siebie Moneypenny, jednak ta stwierdza, że nic takiego nie zrobiła. Bingo ją popiera mówiąc, że nic takiego nie pamięta. Mo'Nique grozi, że ani kłamstwo, ani przemoc w tym domu nie są tolerowane, a kto tego się dopuści to prędzej czy później wyjdzie na jaw i ta osoba odpadnie. Mad Dog mówi wprost do prowadzącej, że czuje, iż to przez Bingo przegrały, gdyż była pod wpływem alkoholu, a poza tym nasikała do namiotu i nie miały gdzie spać. Mo'Nique nie może w to wszystko uwierzyć. Nie spodziewała się, że już na samym początku się tyle wydarzy, ale przecież to dopiero początek zmian tych dziewczyn. Ostrzega jednak, że takie zachowania również nie będą tolerowane. Jest zmieszana. Nasłuchała się wielu teorii i nie wie której wierzyć. Decyduje się wezwać na dywanik Moneypenny, Bingo, Pussy i Farayę. *'Challenge Winner(s):' Bambi, Bitchie, Lioness, Black Jo, Jaguar, Barbie, Kappa, Latina *'Bottom 4: '''Moneypenny, Bingo, Pussy, Faraya *'Expelled: Bingo '''Reasons For Elimiation *'Bingo: '''Mo'Nique nie ufała jej i czuła, że stoi za niedobrą atmosferą w domu oraz jest nieprzewidywalna, szalona, i nie przejawia chęci zmiany. Nie tolerowała tego, że Bingo się upiła. 'Leave It! It's Mine! Do pokoju dziewczyn wkracza Mo'Nique, która ogłasza, że dziś czeka ich wyjątkowe zadanie. Muszą udowodnić, że chcą się zmienić i dzisiaj będą miały ku temu okazję. Prowadząca nakazuje im zebrać do torby wszystkie swoje zbędne rzeczy. Dziewczyny są zaskoczone. Bazuce od razu przychodzi na myśl, że Mo'Nique chce jej zabrać rzeczy i zgłasza sprzeciw. Faraya nie ma problemu z oddaniem ubrań, których nie nosi w przeciwieństwie do Bitchie, która nie chce nic oddać. Bonbon nie wie co robić. Jest zmieszana gdy widzi, że Kappa posłusznie oddaje wszystkie swoje ubrania, bo ona też chciałaby wygrać. Gdy wszystkie dziewczyny spakowały się, Mo'Nique dała im wyzwanie. Podzieliła je na trzy grupki. Pierwszą stanowią Moneypenny, Lioness, Black Jo, Jaguar i Barbie. Drugą Mad Dog, Pussy, Hard Candy, Latina i Kappa. Trzecią Faraya, Bonbon, Bitchie, Bambi i Bazuka. Okazuje się, że dzisiaj wyzwanie będzie polegało na tym, by oddać swoje rzeczy potrzebującym. Prawdziwa dama umie nie tylko żądać, ale przede wszystkim dawać. Grupka, która sprzeda największą ilość i zdobędzie najwięcej pieniędzy zdobędzie nietykalność na przyszłą eliminację. Grupę pierwszą będzie obserwował Shawn, drugą Livia, a trzecią Mo'Nique. Grupa numer jeden w składzie Moneypenny, Lioness, Black Jo, Jaguar i Barbie wchodzi do sklepu z odzieżą używaną. Moneypenny pokazuje swoje buty na szpilkach oraz wyzywającą bieliznę. Sklepowy nie chce jednak tego wziąć, gdyż są zniszczone i słabej jakości. Moneypenny zarzuca mu, że źle wykonuje swoją pracę. Lioness ma parę ubrań, jednak są one bardzo ekstrawaganckie. Sklepowy zgadza się wziąć jej perukę, jednak tylko za 1$. Lioness się wścieka i bierze swoją perukę mówiąc, że jest ona warta o wiele więcej. Barbie wydziera się na nią mówiąc, że przez nią przegrają. Jaguar bez problemu oddaje parę swoich rzeczy, jednak wścieka się, gdy słyszy jakie ceny za nie proponują. Urządza awanturę - przecież jej rzeczy warte są wiele więcej. Barbie oddaje swoją nieco zniszczoną spódnicę w kratę za 2$. Shawn próbuje zmotywować Lioness i Jaguar, by coś oddały. Dzięki niego namowom udaje im się i są z siebie naprawdę dumne. Black Jo ze smutkiem żegna się ze swoim ulubionym swetrem, którego sprzedała za 7$. Grupa numer dwa dociera do sklepu. Mad Dog chce sprzedać swój t-shirt, jednak zaczyna się targować co bardzo nie podoba się Livii. Proponują jej 3$, a ta mówi, że jeśli nie dadzą 10$ to niczego nie odda. Livia upomina ją i mówi, że musi nauczyć się dzielić. Pyta ją czy ten t-shirt naprawdę będzie jej potrzebny. Mad Dog w pokoju zwierzeń ostro krytykuje Livię. Stwierdza, że ta ją źle zrozumiała, gdyż ona robi wszystko by wygrać i zarobić jak najwięcej pieniędzy, a ta ma jeszcze czelność ją pouczać. Pussy ma same striptizerskie dodatki, których sklepowy nie chce wziąć. Gdy proponuje jej 1$ za stringi, zaczyna płakać. Mówi, że wydała na nie 50$, a teraz chcą jej je zabrać za jedynie jednego dolara. Livia próbuje ją uspokoić. Pussy nazywa w pokoju zwierzeń to wyzwanie niedorzecznym i szmatami osoby, które pracują w tym sklepie. Hard Candy nie ma problemu ze sprzedaniem swoich rzeczy, jednak wcale nie współpracuje z zespołem. Wydaje się jakby ona chciała sama najwięcej zarobić, a drużyna jej nie obchodziła. Nie podoba się to jej koleżankom i Livii. Livia upomina ją, a Hard Candy obiecuje poprawę, jednak nadal jest to samo. Latina ma bardzo mało rzeczy, Livia jest zaskoczona. Każdy coś przyniósł oprócz niej i przez nią mogą przegrać. Kappa stara się dać jak najwięcej, by pokazać, że naprawdę chce zmienić się na lepsze. Livia jest mile zaskoczona i chwali jej postępowanie oraz każe innym brać z niej przykład. U grupy numer trzy wszystko idzie dość szybko i łatwo. Faraya i Bonbon na początku próbują się targować, jednak widząc surową minę Mo'Nique rezygnują z tej strategii. Bitchie niechętnie oddaje swojego pluszowego misia za 3$. Bambi oddaje wszystko co ma i zaczyna płakać. Mo'Nique uspakaja ją i pyta co się stało. Bambi odpowiada, że inne przyniosły tak dużo rzeczy, a ona dała wszystko i nie ma już nic więcej, i przez nią zapewne drużyna przegra. Mo'Nique jest wzruszona jej postawą. Wszystkie ubrania Bazuki są w krytycznym stanie albo okropnie cuchną, dlatego nie zostają one przyjęte do sklepu. Bazuka jest wściekła. Mówi, że jej ubrania wcale nie śmierdzą i że są w dobrym stanie, gdyż dopiero co niedawno je kupowała. Wykłóca się z pracownikami, ale Mo'Nique każe jej przestać. Pod koniec zadania Pussy widzi jak jakaś kobieta odchodzi z jej stringami. Biegnie do niej zapytać czy będzie się nimi dobrze opiekować i życzy jej, by dobrze się nosiły. Mo'Nique chwali jej postawę stwierdzając, że wydoroślała i naprawdę chce się zmienić. Nadchodzi czas na wyniki. Grupa pierwsza zebrała razem 53$. Grupa druga 61$. Grupa trzecia natomiast zebrała 76$ i to oni wygrywają zadanie. Kobiety z tego zespołu są wniebowzięte, a inne im zazdroszczą. W pokoju Bambi narzeka, że został jej już tylko mundurek. Latinie robi się jej żal i proponuje, by wzięła coś od niej. Bambi nie zgadza się jednak i krytykuje ją, bo przecież miały oddać ubrania dla potrzebujących. Całą sytuację widzą Mad Dog, Kappa i Pussy, które były z nią w zespole. Nie mogą w to uwierzyć. Prawie nic nie sprzedała i przez nią drużyna przegrała, nic z siebie nie dała, jeszcze udawała niewiniątko, a tu się okazuje, że zostało jej jeszcze bardzo dużo ubrań, nikomu chyba tyle nie zostało. Kappa postanawia walczyć o honor dziewczyn i mówi o tym Mo'Nique. Hard Candy natomiast coraz bardziej izoluje się od uczestniczek. Nadchodzi czas na eliminacje. Hard Candy ma chwilowe załamanie i nagle zaczyna płakać. Stwierdza, że nikt jej nie rozumie i te wszystkie dziewczyny są młode oraz głupie, a ona przyszła tu, bo jest świadoma swoich błędów, i nienawidzi siebie za nie. Mad Dog oraz Latina przewracają oczami. Mo'Nique jest zaskoczona. Prowadząca naradza się z Livią oraz Shawnem. Decyduje się zaprosić na dywanik Latinę, Hard Candy oraz Mad Dog. *'''Challenge Winner(s): Faraya, Bonbon, Bitchie, Bambi, Bazuka *'Bottom 3:' Latina, Hard Candy, Mad Dog *'Expelled: '''Hard Candy '''Reasons For Elimination' *'Hard Candy '- Mo'Nique czuła, że Szkoła Szyku w tym wypadku jej nie pomoże. Poza tym nie umiała współpracować z innymi dziewczynami, a nawet się nie starała i tego nie chciała. 'You Can Be A Queen Too' Mo'Nique odwiedza pokój dziewcząt. Mówi im, że w tym tygodniu czeka na nie kolejne wyzwanie. Nakazuje im podzielić się na drużyny. Moneypenny i Bazuka zostają kapitankami. Drużynę Moneypenny oprócz jej samej stanowią Bambi, Lioness, Kappa, Mad Dog, Bonbon i Pussy, a grupę Bazuki Bitchie, Black Jo, Jaguar, Barbie, Latina i Faraya. Black Jo została jednak wybrana jako ostatnia, z tego powodu zrobiło jej się przykro i zaczęłą płakać. Powiedziała, że już dużo w życiu się nacierpiała i nie chce być traktowana tak jak kiedyś, ma zbuntowane serce i jest w stanie osiągnąć wszystko, nawet wygrać ten program. Okazuje się, że szkołę odwiedzi księżna do której należy zwracać się Her Royal Highness the Duchess of Birmingshire Paige Irvingcrow Harrington. Dziewczyny dostają wskazówki jak mają z nią postępować. Nigdy nie można odwrócić się do niej plecami, należy wypowiadać jej pełne imię, nie wolno ubrać się wyzywająco i wszystkie wdzięki powinny być zakryte. Zespoły przygotowują się do zadania. U Bazuki ta próbuje rządzić swoim plemieniem. Gdy Black Jo buntuje się i mówi, że będzie robić co chce, Bazuka nie wytrzymuje. Mówi, że nie po to przeszła tak długą drogę i zapisała się do Charm School, by teraz to wszystko zmienić. Kobiety mają się jej słuchać, bo inaczej przegrają, a wtedy Bazuka postara się o to aby każda z nich odpadła. Latina popiera Bazukę. Rozumie ją, gdyż sama bardzo chce się zmienić i żałuje to co zrobiła ostatnio przez co wylądowała na dywaniku. Bitchie ubiera na siebie wielki biały szal, jednak w pokoju zwierzeń stwierdza, że nienawidzi tego koloru, ale nic innego nie miała pod ręką. Faraya zakłada na siebie obcisłą różową sukienkę w neonowych odcieniach. Jaguar i Barbie się z niej podśmiewają. Jaguar w pokoju zwierzeń stwierdza, że Faraya to idiotka i jej nienawidzi, bo to szmata, i nie ma zamiaru jej pomagać, a jeśli przegrają to będzie to z jej winy. U drużyny Moneypenny Lioness ma problemy ze swoim afrem. Nie może go schować, a wie, że będzie to dziwnie wyglądało. Decyduje się więc ubrać kapelusz, jednak dziewczyny ostrzegają ją, że wygląda w nim komicznie. Bambi jest przerażona i bardzo się stresuje przed przybyciem księżnej. Stwierdza, że nie dadzą rady, jednak Mad Dog ją uspakaja i stara się w tym wszystkim przejąć rolę liderki co niekoniecznie podoba się Moneypenny. Gdy Pussy ubiera króciutką sukienkę Bonbon śmieje się z niej stwierdzając, że wygląda jak dziwka po czym wybuchając gniewem dodaje, że przez nią przegrają i każe jej się przebrać. Czasu jest coraz mniej. Wszystkie dziewczyny są gotowe i Her Royal Highness the Duchess of Birmingshire Paige Irvingcrow Harrington dociera do szkoły. Wita się z dziewczynami. Jest przerażona, gdy widzi Farayę w sukience odkrywającej jej biust. Zarzuca jej brak kultury. Faraya jest zmieszana. Oskarża o wszystko Jaguar, że ta nie powiedziała jej, iż trzeba mieć zakryty biust. Idzie szybko zarzucić na siebie jakiś sweter, jednak prowadzący widzą całą sytuację i nie są zadowoleni. Barbie ma poważne trudności z wymówieniem imienia księżnej, tak samo Kappa. Księżna oznajmia, że jest głodna. Zespół Moneypenny zaprasza ją do stołu. Podczas uczty Mad Dog wypytuje się księżnej o jej życie, jednak ta nie jest zbytnio zainteresowana rozmową i zbywa uczestniczkę przez co Mad Dog jest zdezorientowana. Lioness na rozluźnienie atmosfery opowiada - jak się okazuje - niezbyt trafiony dowcip. Następnie drużyna Bazuki zaprasza księżną do stołu. Bazuka kompletnie nie wie jak ma się zachować. Księżna prosi o kieliszek wina, jednak Mo'Nique mówiła, że nie można spożywać jej alkoholu, więc Bitchie odmawia proponując jej herbatę. Księżna jest zawiedziona i nazywa jej postawę lekceważącą. Bazuka wyznaje, że ta uczta jest najgorszą jaką w życiu miała i bardzo chciałaby, aby księżna w końcu się zamknęła, jednak jej tego nie powie, bo chce wygrać i zamienić się w prawdziwą damę, by pojechać na Eurowizję. Gdy księżna wstaje by się pożegnać i próbuje wyjść, Jaguar i Bitchie ciągle stoją obok niej, bo pamiętają, że nie można się odwracać do niej tyłem, jednak księżną bardzo to irytuje. Nadchodzi czas na wyniki. Shawn, Mo'Nique i Livia wyjawiają, że księżna była tylko aktorką i nie istnieje naprawdę. Wszystkie dziewczyny są w szoku, niektóre zaczynają się śmiać. Bazuka przeprasza w pokoju zwierzeń Boga za to jakie w duszy wypowiedziała oszczerstwa w kierunku aktorki. Bitchie się starała i uważa ten pomysł za żałosny, gdyż myślała, że rozmawia z prawdziwą księżną. Jurorzy jednogłośnie decydują, że to drużyna Moneypenny lepiej sobie poradziła i zdobywają nietykalność na przyszłą eliminację. Dziewczyny wracają do pokojów. Jaguar jest wściekła i zaczyna krzyczeć na Black Jo zarzucając jej porażkę drużyny, a Black Jo wpada w szał i zaczyna płakać. Mówi, że nie da nikim sobą sponiewierać, a z jej ust pada masa wulgaryzmów. Dziewczyny są w szoku. Tak nie zachowuje się prawdziwa dama. Podczas eliminacji Mo'Nique mówi, że jest zawiedziona występem drużyny Bazuki. Myślała, że stać ich na więcej, tymczasem niektóre dziewczyny nawet nie dostosowały się do prostych zasad. Decyduje się na dywanik wziąć Farayę, Bazukę i Black Jo. *'Challenge Winner(s): '''Moneypenny, Lioness, Bambi, Mad Dog, Pussy, Bonbon, Kappa *'Bottom 3: Faraya, Bazuka, Black Jo *'''Expelled: '''Black Jo '''Reasons For Elimination *'Black Jo: '''Mo'Nique czuła, że kobieta nie pasuje do innych dziewczyn, a Szkoła Szyku bardziej jej przeszkadza niż pomaga. 'Catwalk Girls' Dziewczyny cieszą się z eliminacji Black Jo. Bez niej zrobiło się mniej dramatycznie i nie ma już takich emocjonalnych wybuchów. Wszystko to jednak jest ciszą przed burzą. Mo'Nique odwiedza dziewczyny i daje im kilka dolarów, by mogły wyjść ze szkoły i pójść na zakupy po jakieś jedzenie. Wszystkie idą oprócz Latiny i Bitchie, które wolą wyrelaksować się w domu. Kobiety zaczynają rozmawiać o swoich konkurentkach. Bitchie nie podoba się zachowanie Bonbon, która ciągle się rządzi i zbytnio się wszystkim ekscytuje, a ona nie lubi takich ludzi. Latina popiera ją stwierdzając, że czarnoskóra to wariatka. Obie dziewczyny knują intrygę. Biorą zdjęcie rodzinne Bonbon (dziewczyna dużo razy mówiła ile dla niej ten obrazek znaczy) i chowają pod prześcieradło Pussy. Obie bowiem jednogłośnie stwierdzają, że Pussy to dziwka i nie należy jej się udział w programie. Kobiety wracają z zakupów. Nadchodzi czas na wyzwanie. Mo'Nique wytycza Kappę i Pussy jako kapitanki drużyn, którą mają sobie wybrać. Kappa wybiera Bambi, Bitchie, Mad Dog, Latinę i Jaguar. Pussy wybiera Farayę, Bonbon, Lioness, Barbie i Bazukę. Moneypenny zostaje bez zespołu. Jest naprawdę wkurzona. Prowadząca informuje ją jednak, że dzięki temu zdobyła immunitet na najbliższe eliminacje, a poza tym będzie pomagała jej oceniać występy. Moneypenny zaczyna śmiać się na głos, a konkurentki mierzą ją wzrokiem. Barbie stwierdza w konfie, że to jakiś koszmar, iż największa dziwka z ich wszystkich wygrała immu tylko dlatego, że nie została wybrana i życzy jej wszystkiego co najgorsze. Poza tym jest pewna, że będzie oceniała niesprawiedliwie. Okazuje się, że wyzwanie to będzie... wybieg mody! Dziewczyny muszą wybrać jedną modelkę, która wyjdzie na wybieg i zaprezentuje jakąś kreację, którą same uszyją. Strój nie może być jednak wulgarny i musi być w dobrym smaku. Drużyna Pussy decyduje, że modelką zostanie Faraya. Pussy jako kapitanka drużyny wytycza wszystkim ich zadania. Ona i Barbie zajmą się szyciem, a Lioness i Bonbon makijażem. Bazuka natomiast zadba o każdy szczegół, o wejście Farayi i o dekoracje. Pussy chce, by stylizacja była elegancka. Barbie proponuje, by na materiał wybrały czarne zasłonki. Pussy jest pod wrażeniem jej pomysłu. Obydwóm udaje się uszyć suknię z czarnych zasłon. Faraya jednak nie jest zachwycona tym pomysłem i boi się to na siebie włożyć. Obawia się, że mogą przegrać, a ona była już dużo razy na dywaniku i może odpaść. Lioness proponuje, by modelka wyszła boso, co nada stylizacji powiewu świeżości i sprawi, że będzie wyglądała naturalnie. Barbie bardzo się ten pomysł podoba, Faraya natomiast co do tego również nie jest przekonana. Bonbon mówi, że dziewczyna nie ma nic do gadania, bo jest tylko modelką. Nadchodzi czas na makijaż. Lioness chce pomalować usta Farayi na fioletowo, jednak Bonbon stanowczo odrzuca ten pomysł. Ostatecznie obie stawiają na kompromis i robią modelce tylko lekki makijaż. Pussy próbuje ubrać Farayę, jednak nie udaje jej się to i musi wziąć do pomocy dziewczyny z zespołu. Dzięki pomocy Lioness udaje jej się. Faraya bardzo narzeka na kreację i mówi, że jest w niej ciasno, i bardzo ciężko się poruszać, Barbie i Pussy ignorują jednak jej uwagi. Drużyna Kappy decyduje, że modelką zostanie Bambi. Bitchie, Latina i Jaguar jej zazdroszczą. Szyciem zajmie się Mad Dog i Jagura, makijażem Latina i Bitchie, a Kappa zadba o wszystkie szczegóły. Mad Dog widzi jedwabny materiał i proponuje z niego zrobić sukienkę. Jaguar zauważa jednak, że jest go mało i może nie starczyć, ale Mad Dog ją zachęca, by spróbowały. Na buty obie kobiety wybierają klasyczne, czarne szpilki. Szycie wychodzi im dosyć dobrze. Latina i Bitchie robią Bambi lekki makijaż. Zastanawiają się jednak czy jej nie upokorzyć, żeby w końcu przegrała jakieś zadanie, bo ciągle wygrywa, a je to bardzo denerwuje. Ostatecznie jednak rezygnują z tego pomysłu, gdyż i tak dzisiaj dużo zrobiły. Mad Dog i Jaguar kończą sukienkę, próbują ubrać w nią Bambi, ale ta ledwo co się w nią mieści. Nie chce tak występować, jednak kobiety mówią, że wygląda super, więc ta im wierzy. Na wybieg jako pierwsza wkracza Faraya. Jurorzy są zniesmaczeni, zdziwieni i zdegustowani. Dziewczyna porusza się bardzo wolno i chodzenie sprawia jej problem. Ponadto Livia zwraca uwagę na brak butów, jednak dziewczyny uświadamiają ją, że to celowy efekt. Następna wchodzi Bambi. Jurorzy są oczarowani, jednak czar nagle pryska. Chwalą sukienkę za jej krój, jednak krytykują, że jest zbyt krótka. Ale stylizacja ogólnie podoba się im. Okazuje się, że Moneypenny głos będzie liczył się podwójnie. Dziewczyna jest zachwycona, bez chwili zawachania oddaje go na drużynę Kappe. Livia i Shawn robią to samo. Mo'Nique nie ma już nic do gadania, gdyż jest większość, ale stwierdza, że chyba też wybrałaby ten zespół. Dziewczyny z zespołu Kappy bardzo się cieszą, chociaż Bitchie jest lekko zazdrosna o to, że Bambi znowu wygrała. Zespół Pussy jest przygnębiony. Dziewczyny obarczają o porażkę siebie nawzajem. Pussy naśmiewa się z Lioness i obwinia ją o przegraną, gdyż to jej był pomysł z wyjściem boso. Bazuka wrzeszczy na Barbie i Pussy, że zrobiły najgorszą sukienkę jaką tylko mogły zrobić i sama uszyłaby lepszą. Broni też Lioness mówiąc, że dobrze wykonała swoją robotę w przeciwieństwie do tych dwóch pań. Dziewczyny wracają do pokoju. Bonbon nie może znaleźć swojego zdjęcia z rodziną - swojej pamiątki. Jest zdołowana. Mówi, że jej rodzice umarli, a to zdjęcie przypominało jej o nich i było dla niej bardzo ważne. Po nieudanych dalszych próbach zaczyna się wściekać, wpada w szał. Obwinia wszystkie dziewczyny o kradzież. Nie szczędzi sobie wulgaryzmów, o mało co nie dochodzi nawet do bójki. Bambi uważa, że to niedorzeczne, pewnie gdzieś zgubiła, bo po co komuś byłoby zdjęcie jej rodziców. Kappa jednak sugeruje, że mogły to ukraść największe oszustki z domu, czyli Pussy i Faraya, których teraz w pokoju nie ma, bo są w łazience. Bonbon zagląda pod łóżko Pussy i znajduje swoje zdjęcie. Jest wściekła. Biegnie do łazienki i rzuca się na Pussy wyzywając ją, a ta nie wie o co chodzi. Faraya tylko stoi jak wryta i jest zdezorientowana na co Bonbon nakazuje, by nie była głupia, bo wie co zrobiły. Kobiety i tak dalej nie wiedzą o co chodzi. Bitchie i Latina mają z całej sytuacji niezły ubaw. Przybijają sobie piątkę. Razem zgadzają się, że są coraz bliżej miliona i jeśli dalej tak pójdzie to uwaga skupi się na każdym tylko nie na nich. Kappa jest przerażona, zdołowana, wściekła i zawiedziona. Spodziewała się takiego czegoś po Pussy, ale po Farayi niekoniecznie. Mówi dziewczynom co jej leży na gardle po czym udaje się do Mo'Nique opowiadając jej o całej sytuacji, gdyż ma już dość tych intrygantek. Mo'Nique jest bardzo zawiedziona i zaskoczona ich postawą. Dziękuje Kappie za informacje. Kappa odpowiada, że ma nadzieję, iż to zmieni nie tylko ją, ale także je na lepsze. Wszystkie dziewczyny zbierają się na eliminację. Mo'Nique mówi, że o wszystkim wie i ktoś ukradł zdjęcie Bonbon. Faraya i Pussy stanowczo się wszystkiego wypierają. Dodają jeszcze, że Bonbon się na nich rzuciła, a przecież to jest niedopuszczalne. Mo'Nique jest zaskoczona zachowaniem Bonbon, jednak po części rozumie jej gniew i mówi, że kradzież jest tak samo nietolerowana jak napaść, a Bonbon działała pod wpływem impulsu. Faraya i Pussy przyrzekają, że nic takiego nie zrobiły. Albo zdjęcie samo tam wpadło, albo ktoś chce je wrobić. Kappę śmieszą ich wymówki i mówi, że widać, iż oszukują i próbują się bronić, ale to nic im nie da, bo nie ma tu miejsca dla kłamczuch. Mo'Nique wzywa na dywanik Pussy, Farayę i Bonbon. *'Challenge Winner(s): Kappa, Mad Dog, Latina, Bambi, Bitchie, Jaguar *'''Bottom 3: Pussy, Faraya, Bonbon *'Expelled: '''Pussy 'Reasons For Elimination' *'Pussy: Mo'Nique czuła, że jest największą intrygantką w tym domu i nie wierzyła jej. Czuła, że naprawdę mogła dopuścić się kradzieży, co było niedopuszczalne, a Szkoła Szyku niczego jej nie nauczyła i nic się nie zmieniła. '''Ugly Business Wszystkie dziewczyny oprócz Farayi są zadowolone odejściem Pussy. Faraya stwierdza, że ktoś próbuje je wrobić i nie przestanie dopóki nie dowie się kim jest ta osoba. Bitchie i Latina cieszą się, że ich plan się powiódł. Latina zaczyna mieć jednak wyrzuty sumienia, bo zapisała się do tej szkoły, by się zmienić, a teraz zrobiła takie świństwo. Bitchie jest na nią wkurzona i mówi, że jak wszystko wygada to już nigdy się do niej nie odezwie. Bonbon chce urządzić przyjęcie na cześć tego, że Pussy odpadła. Twierdzi, że dzięki temu już nie będzie w domu takich kłótni jak ostatnio. Kappa jest zła na Farayę i się do niej nie odzywa. Bitchie ma z całej sytuacji niezły ubaw. Mo'Nique informuje dziewczyny, że dzisiejsze zadanie będzie polegało na... zbieraniu śmieci. Wszystkie są zaskoczone, niektóre zniesmaczone. Bambi nie chce zbierać cudzych śmieci, uważa to za obrzydliwe. Lioness mówi, że może będzie fajnie. Dziewczyny zostają podzielone na cztery trzyosobowe grupki. Mo'Nique ogłasza, że ten zespół, któremu uda się zebrać najwięcej śmieci zdobędzie nietykalność. Grupa numer jeden w składzie Latina, Lioness i Barbie poszła na "łowy". Lioness była wyraźnie podekscytowana zadaniem. Dzięki temu mogły wyjść ze szkoły i nabrać trochę świeżego powietrza. Zadanie natomiast nie trafiło w gust Latiny, która ciągle tylko narzekała. Barbie namawiała, by szybko zebrały jak najwięcej wszystkiego, a potem będą miały spokój. Wszystkie zgodziły się na ten pomysł. Barbie znalazła parę zużytych prezerwatyw, które rzuciła do worka. Lioness powiedziała, że fajnie się jej współpracuje. Barbie oznajmiła, że ona, Latina i Lioness trzymają "sztamę". Grupa numer dwa w składzie Faraya, Moneypenny i Jaguar również wybrała się na poszukiwania. Moneypenny chciała za wszelką cenę wygrać. Stwierdziła, że jeśli to przegra to jest wielkie prawdopodobieństwo, że to ona dzisiaj odpadnie, bo nie dogaduje się z żadną dziewczyn i nikt jej nie lubi. Faraya i Jaguar podczas "wycieczki" dokuczały Moneypenny i się z niej podśmiewywały, Moneypenny tylko robiła zniesmaczone miny i obrażała się na nie. Moneypenny wpadła na pomysł, by zagrały trochę nieczysto - poszły na wysypisko śmieci i wszystkie wpakowały do wora. Dziewczyny przystały na to bojąc się jednak trochę, że Mo'Nique się dowie. Faraya, Jaguar i Moneypenny szybko udały się do wysypiska. Grupa numer trzy w składzie Mad Dog, Bonbon i Bitchie również zaczęła szukać. Mad Dog była bardzo aktywna. Marzyło jej się wygrać kolejne zadanie. Ciągle pośpieszała Bonbon i Bitchie, co dziewczyny wyraźnie denerwowało. Powiedziała nawet, że jeśli przegrają to przez nie, bo ona jako jedyna się stara. Bonbon i Bitchie stwierdziły, że Mad Dog potrafi być bardzo irytująca. Bitchie postanowiła nawet podłożyć zadanie, żeby Mad Dog nie zdobyła tej satysfakcji i nie wygrała. Grupa numer cztery w składzie Bambi, Bazuka i Kappa rozglądały się za śmieciami. Bambi przechwalała się, że wygrała już cztery zadania, co jest rekordem i ma szanse wygrać piąte. Kappa cieszyła się z jej szczęścia, a Bazuka była wkurzona jej ciągłym przechwalaniem się. Kazała jej się zamknąć. Bambi stwierdziła, że koleżanka jej zazdrości, na co Bazuka odpowiedziała tylko parsknięciem. Kappa widząc to oskarżyła Bazukę o zazdrość i nieumiejętność pracowania w grupie, i upomniała ją. Bazuka wkurzyła się na dziewczyny i oddaliła się od nich. Kappa i Bambi były naprawdę wściekłe, przez nią mogły przegrać. Nadchodzi czas na wyniki. Mo'Nique zaczęła jednak od najgorszych wieści - czyli od tego kto zebrał najmniej śmieci. Tą grupą okazał się być zespół numer trzy. Mad Dog była wściekła i nie wierzyła w słowa prowadzącej. Przecież tak się starała. Następnie tuż za nimi była grupa numer cztery. Bambi była podirytowana i zarzuciła przegraną Bazuce. Za chwilę zaczęła się chwalić, że i tak ma na koncie cztery wygrane (co bardzo podkreślała w rozmowie), więc jedna przegrana nie robi jej różnicy, bo i tak jest najlepsza w zadaniach i nie ma lepszej od niej. Wszystkie dziewczyny oprócz Kappy były na nią wkurzone. Ostatecznie grupa numer jeden zdobyła trochę mniej śmieci, więc zwycięstwo przypada... grupie numer dwa , czyli Moneypenny, Farayi i Jaguar. Kobiety przybiły sobie piątkę. Po powrocie do pokoju Mad Dog zaczęła oskarżać wszystkie dziewczyny o to, że grały nie fair, a ona jedyna grała sprawiedliwie i dlatego nie wygrała. Zaczęła też wyzywać Bitchie i Bonbon, że są paskudne, nie chce ich znać oraz przez nie przegała. Bambi powiedziała, że przegrała, ale nie martwi ją to, bo poprzednie zadania wygrała cztery razy z rzędu i nie było żadnego którego by przegrała. Dziewczyny już były bardzo zirytowane na Mad Dog i Bambi, nie mogły znieść ich ciągłego gadania. Bitchie nie wytrzymała i zaczęła je wyzywać. Mad Dog oraz Bambi wdały się w pyskówkę uważając, że to one rządzą tym domem i są najlepsze w zadaniach, ale ktoś próbuje nimi sabotować i przez niesprawiedliwość przegrały. Kappa wściekła poszła do Mo'Nique i ze złością powiedziała, że ma dosyć Bitchie, która jest eksremalnie zazdrosna o Mad Dog i Bambi. Nakazała Mo'Nique coś z tym zrobić. Nadchodzi czas na wyniki. Prowadząca stwierdza, że miała problemy z wyborem, jednak już się zdecydowała i na dywanik poprosi dziś cztery osoby. Zaprasza kolejno Bambi, Mad Dog, Bitchie i... Kappe. Kappa jest w poważnym szoku, gdy słyszy swoje imię. Bambi, Mad Dog i Bitchie też są nieco zaskoczone, bo nie spodziewały się, że wylądują na dywaniku. *'Challenge Winner(s): '''Jaguar, Moneypenny, Faraya *'Bottom 4: Bambi, Mad Dog, Bitchie, Kappa *'''Expelled: Kappa, Mad Dog Reasons For Elimination *'Kappa:' Mo'Nique czuła, że jest wspaniałą osobą, a Szkoła Szyku jest jej kompletnie niepotrzebna. Poza tym miała dość jej donosów. *'Mad Dog:' Mo'Nique czuła, że Mad Dog zmieniła się najmniej z wszystkich dziewczyn. 'Angry Woman' Bambi nie może uwierzyć w ostatnią eliminację. Sądzi, że Kappa odpadła niesłusznie. Latina ma problemy z własnym sumieniem. Mówi Bitchie, że chce się przyznać Mo'Nique do tego co zrobiły, bo naprawdę chce się zmienić. Bitchie jednak szybko wybija jej z głowy ten pomysł. Faraya robi sobie żarty z tego, że w końcu nie wylądowała na dywaniku. Nie podoba to się Bambi, która twierdzi, że od kiedy nie ma Kappy panuje w domu naganna atmosfera i dziewczyny zachowują się wulgarnie. Jaguar i Bonbon podśmiewają się z Bambi, która próbuje zachowywać się jak jakaś paniusia, a przecież każda z nich jest tu z jakiegoś powodu. Podczas gdy Barbie maluje paznokcie, Lioness niechcący ją szturcha. Barbie jest wściekła. Krzyczy na Lioness i wyzywa ją od niedorajd. Jest tak zła, że bierze talerz i już ma zamiar nim rzucić, ale Latina ją uspakaja, co nie podoba się Bitchie. Mo'Nique odwiedza pokoje dziewczyn i informuje jej, że dzisiejsze zadanie będzie polegało na... wylaniu z siebie całego gniewu. Kobieta nauczy je jak sobie radzić w trudnych sytuacjach i nie dać się ponieść emocjom. Uczestniczki zostały podzielone na dwa zespoły. Pierwszą tworzą Lioness, Jaguar, Barbi, Bonbon i Faraya. Drugą tworzą Barbie, Bazuka, Moneypenny, Bitchie i Latina. Kobiety mają za pomocom kukiełek urządzić przedstawienie, gdzie wyznają wszystko co im leży na sercu o swoich konkurentkach. Okazuje się, że na zadanie nie będzie żadnych przygotowań i odbędzie się od razu. Grupa numer jeden przedstawia swój pokaz. Lioness udaje swoją kukiełką Moneypenny. "Jestem najlepsza. Co, nikt mnie nie lubi?! Phi! Nieprawda... Dobra suki głupie, możecie sobie mnie nienawidzić nawet, ale ja i tak to wygram, rozumiecie dziwki? Jestem NAJLEPSZA!" - mówi jej postać. Jaguar udaje Bitchie, "Tak, jesteś najlepsza? Jesteś zwykłą DZIWKĄ! Dajesz się za pieniądze! To ja tu jestem najchytrzejsza i najlepsza w tym domu, to ja wygram! A poza tym śmierdzisz" - dodaje kukiełka Jaguar. Bambi wciela się w Latinę, "Czy ona dotknęła moich włosów?! Zrobię jej awanturę! A nie, przecież ja muszę się zmienić. Jestem prawdziwą damą. Ej głupia kurwo, nie ruszaj moich włosów! Dobra, Latina, opanuj się, chcesz się zmienić... Suka głupia". Bonbon udaje Bazukę, "Uuuuu jestem taka wredna i straszna, macie się mnie wszystkie bać! Wyszłam z psychiatryka i pracowałam w burdelu, żadna nie może do mnie podskoczyć!". Faraya przedstawia kukiełkę Barbie, "Hej, dziewczynko! Szturchnęłaś mnie! Czy ty wiesz ile ja mam lat? Taka gówniara nie będzie do mnie podskakiwała! Zaczepki szukasz? O nie nie złotko, zaraz się z tobą rozprawię! Może jestem stara, ale nadal jestem dziwką". Barbie, Bazuka, Moneypenny, Bitchie i Latina są zaskoczeni tym występem. Nie wiedziały, że ludzie je tak przestrzegają. Bazuka jest wściekła. Podchodzi do Bonbon i grozi jej, że sama sobie ją poudaje, a poza tym to Bonbon przyszła tu z burdelu, gdzie się wychowała. Zbulwersowana Bazuka wychodzi z pokoju. Grupa numer dwa przedstawia swój pokaz. Muszą zacząć bez Bazuki. Barbie udaje Lioness, "Och, zobaczcie tylko na moje afro. Jestem taka super, hot i w ogóle gorąca, no i oczywiście wszystkim liżę dupę. Tak, tak, jesteś moją przyjaciółką Kasiu! Tak, ty też! Kasia? Co ty! Nie lubię jej!". Moneypenny udaje Bambi, "Aaaaaaa, przegrałam zadanie! Jak to możliwe?! Ale i tak jestem najlepsza, wygrałam aż CZTERY zadania z rzędu! Rozumiecie to? CZTERY! Nikt tyle nie wygrał! Raz przegrałam, ale to co, bo i tak jestem NAJLEPSZA! Rozumiecie? Najlepsza!". Bitchie udaje Jaguar, "Jestem taka cichociemna. Nigdy nie wiem co się dzieje i nie jestem na bieżąco, a i tak zawsze wtrącam wszędzie swoje dupsko. Jestem głupia, gruba i szmata". Jaguar jest zażenowana i wściekła występem Bitchie, ale próbuje jakoś ukryć swą złość. Mo'Nique nie podoba się występ Bitchie - nie o to jej chodziło w tym wyzwaniu. Upomina uczestniczkę, że może w delikatniejszy sposób wyrazić swoje emocje. Latina udaje Farayę, "Byłam trzy razy na dywaniku. Zawsze jestem na dywaniku, chyba że jakimś cudem wygram zadanie. Ale i tak jestem najlepsza i w ogóle jestem taka straszna, jestem gangsterką, bójcie się mnie!". Mo'Nique wychodzi za poszukiwaniem Bazuki. W końcu znajduje ją wkurzoną jak rozpacza i proponuje, by wróciła dokończyć zadanie, bo jej drużyna ma jeszcze szanse wygrać. Bazuka jednak odmawia. Mo'Nique ogłasza wyniki. Nikogo nie dziwi, że to grupa pierwsza wygrywa. Barbie, Moneypenny, Bitchie i Latina są wściekłe. Oskarżają o porażkę Bazukę. Bazuka mówi, że nie uczestniczyła w zadaniu, bo ma dosyć tych dziewczyn i źle ją dobrano do zespołu, a poza tym bardzo dotknęło ją to co powiedziała o niej Bonbon. Bonbon ją przeprasza. Nie wiedziała, że to tak na nią wpłynie, ale Bazuka nie chce jej słuchać. Moneypenny i Bitchie chcą się zemścić na Bazuce wsypując jej dla żartów do jej picia dużo soli. Wszystko widzi zmieszana Latina. Po jakimś czasie Bazuka pije z tego i zaczyna pluć. Pyta się kto zrobił jej tak okrutny żart, nikt się jednak nie przyznaje. Bazuka zaczyna robić aferę na cały dom. Latina przyznaje się do tego, że widziała jak Moneypenny i Bitchie wsypały jej do napoju soli. Bazuka jest wściekła. Idzie się wyżalić Mo'Nique. Mówi, że ma już dość tych dziewczyn i najchętniej by je zabiła. Mo'Nique ją rozumie, ale jednocześnie jest trochę wystraszona jej agresywnym zachowaniem. Nadchodzi czas na eliminacje. Mo'Nique chwali grupę numer jeden natomiast ostro krytykuje przegranych mówiąc, że nie tego się po nich spodziewała i myślała, że chociaż trochę się nauczyły na swoich błędach. Prowadząca decyduje się wezwać na dywanik Bazukę, Bitchie, Moneypenny. *'Challenge Winner(s): '''Lioness, Jaguar, Bambi, Bonbon, Faraya *'Bottom 3: Bazuka, Bitchie, Moneypenny *'''Expelled: '''Bazuka '''Reasons For Elimination *'''Bazuka: '''przez nią zespół przegrał, nawet nie chciała wrócić i tego naprawić. Kategoria:Charm School Kategoria:Charm School seasons Kategoria:Charm School 1